Unbreak My Heart
by Serpent3
Summary: YB/R. songfic. Bakura and Ryou love each other, but Bakura's afraid he would taint Ryou and leaves. Happy ending and one-shot


Serpent: i know im still not done with the next chapter of WYS... but i like to do these fics, even if they turn out kind of lame... i like doing one-shots more than  
chapter thingys too! well on with the songfic...  
  
thank you all for reviewing my previous stories!! i luv u guys soooooo much!!  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh or the "un-break my heart" by toni braxton.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unbreak My Heart  
  
Bakura kissed Ryou roughly on the lips as his hands roamed freely over his hikari's pale and soft body. Both of their bodies and souls enterwined as they lost themselves   
in the world without pain, but one of pleasure, peace and happiness.  
  
Ryou reached up to unbotton Bakura's shirt but the thief quickly caught the younger's hand in his own and immediately stopped everything they were doing. Ryou's large   
innocent brown eyes looked up at the dark one with question. Have I done something wrong? Ryou thought to himself.   
  
Bakura quickly jumped off of Ryou and buttoned up his shirt. He pulled on his shoes and ran out the room door. Ryou ran after him, "Bakura, have I done something  
wrong?" his voice full of uncertainty and fear. The once psycho turned around hastily and shook his head, still slightly breathless. "No, nothing at all my love. I just..." He   
couldn't bring himself to tell his beloved angel what he needed to tell him, but instead ran out the front door of the house and out into the rain. Ryou ran after, without a jacket or   
umbrella... I'm sorry, Bakura, whatever I've done...   
  
~Don't leave me in all this pain~  
~Don't leave me out in the rain~  
~Come back and bring back the smile~  
~Come and take these tears away~  
  
By the time, Ryou had got to an intersection where he saw Bakura's depressed form... he was gone, without a trace. Leaving  
the fragile but never tainted angel out in the rain... and pain. The most heart-wrenching frown adorned his perfectly un-marred  
face as ice cold droplets of rain feel onto his immaculate cheeks, mixing with the salty tears that slid unnoticed down his cheeks.  
  
~I need your arms to hold me now~  
~The nights are so unkind~  
~Bring back those nights when i held you beside me~  
  
flashback  
"Good night, hikari no tenshi (angel of light)," Bakura whispered with a loving smile as he slid his protective arm around Ryou's   
waist. He delivered a feather-light kiss on the pale pink lips of his beloved. It was short but sweet.   
/flashback  
  
The sudden thought that came to his mind brought a whole new set of tears to pour out of his usually cheerful eyes. "Bakura,  
my love, where are you?" he cried out to the heavens, not really knowing where to look as he slowly sunk down to his knees and  
cried into his hands. Nobody was there to comfort him... nobody... he was alone...  
  
  
~Unbreak my heart~  
~Say you love me again~  
~Undo this hurt you caused~  
~When you walked out the door~  
~And walked outta my life~  
~un-cry these tears~  
~I've cried to many nights~  
~Unbreak my heart~  
~My Heart~  
  
Bakura watched from where he was standing. Leaning against the wall, he watched his hikari cry... tears of pain, that HE himself  
had caused. He felt guilty. The only reason he left right in the middle of their heated moment was because of the darkness   
within himself. He was afraid... afraid he would destroy the purity and innocence the tenshi beared.   
  
He did not want to break his body, willing or not. He could not taint his soul of pure light that God had given him since birth. He  
simply could not...   
  
The tears that flowed relentlessly from the seemingly young child's eyes were shattereing his usually ice cold heart to pieces,  
aching for him to run over at the speed of light, hold Ryou in his arms and beg on his hand and kness for forgiveness... but he  
couldn't. Just couldn't...  
  
~Take back that sad word good-bye~  
~Bring back the joy to my life~  
~Don't leave me here with these tears~  
~Come and kiss this pain away~  
~I can't forget the day you left~  
~Time is so unkind~  
~And life is cruel without you here beside me~  
  
"Please Bakura, come back to me. I promise you... whatever I did wrong, I'll never do it again... I promise... Just please, come   
back!" The fallen angel's body wracked with tears as he sobbed out the heart-broken words that begged for forgiveness... yet   
receiving none. The only sound heard were the quickening drops of rain splashing done on the freezing pavement and creating   
puddles. Angels from heaven were crying... Crying for him. "Please Bakura, come back, say you love me again and tell me that   
you forgive me..."   
  
~Un-break my heart~  
~Say you'll love me again~  
~Undo this hurt you caused~  
~When you walked out the door~  
~And walked outta my life~  
~Un-cry these tears~  
~I cried so many nights~  
~Un-break my heart~  
~My heart~  
  
"Ryou, it's for your own good... forget me. Find somebody better, I know you will. You deserve much better than me anways..."  
Bakura turned heel and started to walk, his head bowed. He didn't even notice the figure watching him.  
  
Malik reached out him hand and placed it firmly on Bakura's sagging shoulder. The former tomb robber looked up and met   
Malik's amethyst eyes. "Go back to him," Malik's voice sounded in his head in a manner full of ageless wisdom. Bakura looked  
at him with confusion. "I.. I... can't..."   
  
~Don't leave me in all this pain~  
~Don't leave me out in the rain~  
~Bring back those nights when I held you beside me~  
  
The holder of the Millenium Rod raised an eyebrow elegantly as if him age old friend was crazy. "Why not?" His voice showed   
bordem. No way is he going to give ME a good answer...   
  
"I... just can't..." all of Bakura's pride was gone. He was broken, depressed and worried. Not only for himself, but his light as well.  
  
"The only thing holding you back is you, Bakura. Let it go. Let is ALL go," The drenched spirit met Malik by the eyes and smiled   
slightly. Not the usual silky or im-going-to-kill-you smile but a real one, one that said thank-you loud and clear. A spark lit  
up in his eyes once more as his heart and soul was filled with determination and courage once more. He was ready to take on   
whatever fate had against him. "You're right, Malik. Thank you. Without you, I would have lost my hikari forever. But now, I'm not   
going to let that happen, thanks."  
  
They shared one last smile before Bakura turned heel once more and ran towards his angel, now close to the point of fainting  
from the cold and exhaustion.   
  
~Un-break my heart~  
~Say you'll love me again~  
~Undo this hurt you caused~  
~When you walked out the door~  
~And walked outta my life~  
~Un-cry these tears~  
~I cried so many, many nights~  
~Un-break my~  
  
He quickly reached him light's side and enveloped him in his arms. To hold forever, never to let go. Ryou, at the realization that he  
was in the arms of his savior, cried into his chest. Bakura murmured apologies, asking for forgiveness, and comforting words and sounds  
into his aibou's ear. He also explained why he left.  
  
~Un-break my heart~  
~Come back an say you love me~  
~Un-break my heart~  
~Sweet darlin'~  
~Without you I just can't go on~  
~Can't go on~  
  
And the last thing he said, was the one thing Ryou needed to hear the most.  
  
  
"I love you, Ryou. Forever and ever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
lame?? hope not... but think so. plz tell me what you think or sums. R&R! 


End file.
